In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many computer servers, determining which computing resources to assign to fulfill a customer request can be a difficult task. For example, a customer may submit a request to run an instance of a particular image or a particular software application, which may need specific computing resources to run, or to run efficiently.
Some cloud computing or virtual server environments provide a limited number of pre-defined categories of computing resources for customer selection. However, such a limited selection may not be sufficient to select computing resources that match the resources needed.